


Amor de quien menos te lo esperas

by 16FujoshiMaster16



Series: Demiankun [1]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Sex, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16FujoshiMaster16/pseuds/16FujoshiMaster16
Summary: Doble d, un chico inteligente, dulce y amable esconde un amor por su mejor amigo Edy durante años, pero tras escucharlo hablar sobre su atracción hacia una chica le rompe el corazón, haciendo que callara todos esos sentimientos, pero nunca se imagino que el amor le esperaría en brazos de alguien más, el cual estuvo enamorado de el secretamente desde que lo conoció, pronto le dará un nuevo espacio a su corazón, permitiendo la entrada de todos esos sentimientos una vez más.





	1. Se abre una vacante

**Author's Note:**

> Hola chicos y chicaas!! :D bueno, esta historia esta basada en la caricatura de ed edd y edy, los personajes no me pertenecen, no se si la recuerden, había visto imágenes donde ponían como pareja a doble d y a edy, pero seguí buscando sobre esto y encontré muuuucho de doble d con kevin (el que era el brabucon del barrio) y me enamore de la pareja, espero y les guste tanto como me gusto a mi n_n
> 
> Este es el primer fanfic que escribo, e leído muchos muy interesantes y por fin me anime a escribir uno yo, bueno, en este primer capitulo veremos como inician las cosas desde la perspectiva de doble d, pero no se preocupen, las cosas mejoraran para el hehe :D

La lluvia no cesaba, caía con tal intensidad que hacia parecer que iba acorde de los sentimientos de aquella frágil alma, la cual recibía con un aspecto sombrío en su rostro, aquel chico tan amable y alegre ahora se encontraba completamente cubierto por aquella lluvia, la misma que se encargaba de ocultar sus incontrolables lagrimas, su alegría se había desvanecido dejando el paso libre a la tristeza y melancolía, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era que nadie lo viese con ese aspecto, y bien, quien iba a notar a un joven sentado en la banca de aquel viejo parque bajo semejante lluvia?, nadie, con la excepción de otra persona, que solo se dedicaba a observar de lejos aquella escena, y con una pregunta rodando en sus pensamientos  
\- ... si tan solo fuese por mi-  
   
Una mañana de viernes, a las 6:00 AM para ser exactos, encontramos a nuestro joven Edward levantándose de su cama para dirigirse a apagar su despertador, su día comenzaba con alegría como el resto de sus mañanas, le parecía placentero su rutina diaria que ejecutaba antes de encaminarse al colegio, tendía su cama a tal perfección que cada lado de su edredón tuviese el mismo tamaño en la caída de su colchón, elegía de entre sus cajones etiquetados la ropa que usaría ese día, la colocaba sobre su cama y se encaminaba hacia el baño para proceder a ducharse, se desvestía por completo, dejando ver aquella sedosa piel, tan blanca que con el mínimo rose se sonrojaba, doblaba su pijama y la colocaba dentro de un cesto de ropa, luego de esto daba dos vueltas a la llave del agua caliente y una a la del agua fría, esperaba a que el agua estuviese a 38 grados para dejar que esta lo cubriera por completo, tan dedicado era que tomaba exactamente 30 ml de shampoo en su mano sin siquiera medirlo antes, al termino de su ducha se secaba por completo y se vestía, luego se dirigía a la cocina para tostar un par de rebanadas de pan en el tostador por 1.35 minutos, vertía 300 ml de jugo de naranja en un vaso y procedía a desayunar, al terminar sus alimentos se lavaba los dientes con una cantidad un tanto exagerada de pasta dental, enjuagaba su boca, tomaba su mochila la cual había preparado una noche antes y salia de su casa, cerraba la puerta con 3 diferentes cerraduras y se encaminaba hacia la escuela con una pronunciada sonrisa en su rostro, pues le encantaba asistir a clases, y no solo por que disfrutaba el aprender nuevas cosas, si no también por que le agradaba aquella sensación que brotaba en su pecho al ver a su amigo de la infancia, no terminaba de entender como es que se sentía de esa manare con solo pensar en el, lo que si sabia era como empezó a sentirse así ...  
   
Desde niño siempre fue muy delgado y delicado, era el blanco de muchas burlas por parte del resto de los chicos del barrio, aun que era muy ingenioso e inteligente nunca tenia a nadie mas con quien jugar, se resignaba a sentarse solo en uno de los columpios del parque mientras se mecía con un compás lento y corto, de pronto, el sol que cubría su rostro se vio desplazado por una sombra proveniente de un chico de estatura un poco baja que se coloco frente a el  
-Hey!! Por que estas tan solo? ven, ayúdame con algo!!- al terminar con esas palabras fue tomado por su muñeca y encaminado hacia un callejón, donde se hallaba otro chico, era más alto que el pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una mirada perdida, como si disfrutase de algún pensamiento totalmente alejado de la realidad, también diviso un montón de tablas, pintura y un carrito de color rojo donde cabían perfectamente dos personas, el chico que lo sostenía de la muñeca procedió a soltarlo, se puso una vez mas frente a el mientras extendía la mano en dirección hacia aquel callejón.

  
-Bienvenido al taller de Eddy y Ed!!! yo soy Eddy, y aquel idiota descerebrado es Ed- el pequeño Edward volteo la mirada hacia el otro chico el cual con una traviesa sonrisa le pregunto  
-Te gustan las gallinas??- a lo que Edward, confuso, alzo una ceja  
-N..no particularmente ...- volteo la mirada  
-No le hagas caso- le dijo Eddy -se callo de cabeza un día jugando y no volvió a ser el mismo- a tal comentario no pudo resistir y soltó una pequeña y tímida risa, lo cual le dio un poco de confianza y atreverse a preguntar  
-No me quisiera entrometer, pero quisiera saber, que es lo que planean hacer con todo esto?- dirigió su mano hacia las cosas que previamente había divisado en el callejón  
-Ahhh esto? Es para hacernos millonarios!! planeo hacer una pista de carreras y cobrar por el paseo! pero cada vez que este tonto toma el martillo termina con muchas heridas y así no me sirve para trabajar- doble d volvió a soltar una pequeña risa  
-haha, hay que tener mucho cuidado cuando uno trabaja con herramientas, ademas, no puedes simplemente clavar al azar, se debe tener planos y medidas sobre cada una de las vías ...- Decía Edward mientras tomaba las tablas y comenzaba a medir y trabajar sin darse cuenta  
-colocarlas en la dirección deseada con los ángulos correctos, tampoco hay que usar demasiados clavos o la tabla quedara cuarteada por todos lados y procederá a ser inservible- Edy lo miraba con intriga mientras lo observaba trabajar, al finalizar este, quedo anonadado con la pista que doble consiguió terminar en cuestión de 20 min.  
-WOOOOOOW!!!! eres un genio!!! tienes que trabajar conmigo de hoy en adelante.... eee como te llamas??- doble d un poco sonrojado por la propuesta le contesto  
-m .. mi nombre es Edward- mientras bajaba la mirada un poco hacia el suelo  
-Bien doble d- decía Eddy -es mas sencillo de esa manera, que te parece ser de ahora en adelante parte de los Edd's??- Doble d paso de un leve sonrojo a estar completamente con la cara hirviendo, nunca nadie había querido ser parte de algo con el, por lo que estaba exageradamente nervioso  
-Y...yo? pero yo no se como estar con las personas ... no tengo amigos, a nadie le agrada mi compañía...- para esto doble d había bajado la cabeza y su miraba dejaba ver su tristeza  
-hey!! y que importa si a los demás no les agradas??- le contestaba Eddy -eres muy listo y muy ingenioso, seras un gran miembro del equipo, y no hagas caso de lo que digan, nosotros seremos tus amigos, quieres?- Eddy estiro su mano esperando que doble d la estrechara como símbolo de aceptación, en ese momento, el pequeño Edward sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir a mil por hora, sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar como gelatina y sus mejillas asomaban un color semejante al rojo del mismo fuego, una sonrisa involuntaria dejo asomar aquella pequeña abertura entre sus dientes, y sin pensarlo, estrecho la mano de Eddy con mucha devoción  
-Si!!! acepto tu propuesta!! espero con ansias el trabajar a su lado- Eddy, emocionado, tomo a sus dos compañeros para abrazar sus cuellos con sus brazos  
-Muy bien compañeros! ya verán! pronto seremos millonarios!-  
ese era el recuerdo mas preciado de su infancia, cuando empezó a sentirse de esa manera por Eddy, pero de lo que no estaba consiente es que aquel preciado momento que lo hacia sonreír, pronto seria un amargo recuerdo...

  
   
 -Creo que deberíamos dejar de pasar tanto tiempo juntos, ya sabes... tomar diferentes caminos- Decía Eddy -Digo, no es que quiero que dejemos de ser amigos, pero, por favor! ya estamos en preparatoria, y la verdad me gustaría tener una... novia- al escuchar esto doble d sentía como si algo dentro de si se quebrara  
-eh oído que Nazz esta disponible! y tu sabes cuanto me a gustado desde la primaria, quiero intentar salir con ella antes que el cabeza dura de Kevin se me adelante!! y para esto necesito crear una imagen mas madura de mi, y pues tenerlos a ti y a Ed siempre conmigo no me da una apariencia muy atractiva, tu me entiendes no?- al decir esto Eddy codeo el brazo de Edward esperando respuesta, a lo que este con un nudo en la garganta alcanzo a pronunciar antes de empezar a tartamudear  
-C..claro Eddy... yo entiendo- decía doble d mientras desviaba la mirada  
-Sabia que comprenderías!! gracias amigo, te veré el lunes, chaaaoooo-  
Al termino de las clases las nubes grises que se asomaron esa mañana se habían convertido en una enorme y oscura tormenta, es aquí donde nuestra historia tomo lugar en el inicio de la misma, en donde nuestro cabizbajo doble d trataba de lavar aquellos sentimientos con las gotas de agua, su mente estaba en blanco y sus ojos se habían cerrado para poder dirigir su rostro hacia el cielo y tener aun mas contacto con la lluvia, gracias a esta acción no pudo darse cuenta de aquel muchacho de cabello anaranjado y gorra roja que se cubría con una sombrilla negra, el cual lo observaba desde lejos, paso unos cuantos minutos con el rostro recibiendo las gotas de lluvia hasta que esta ceso, pero el podía escuchar claramente como las gotas seguían cayendo y resonaban en los charcos de agua, abrió sus ojos para poder descubrir que era lo que pasaba, lo único que vio antes de sorprenderse fue una sombrilla negra que se mantenía sobre su cabeza, y la cual era sostenida por alguien más...


	2. Sonrisa Anhelada

Antes de darse cuenta ya se encontraba frente a el. Había puesto su sombrilla sobre aquel chico que ya estaba un poco mojado, y aunque el ahora era el que se estaba mojando no le importo, en su cabeza solo pasaba la idea de protegerlo en ese momento, por lo menos de la lluvia.

  
El reloj marcaba las 7:10 AM, la hora en la que últimamente Kevin se levantaba agitado y lleno de sudor frió, había tenido la misma pesadilla desde hace unos cuantos días, luego del repentino despertar se llevaba una de sus manos a la frente con intenciones de calmarse un poco mientras se decía a si mismo "tranquilo...no es verdad", no tenia una rutina especifica ni mucho menos una hora definida para despertar, lo único que hacia era levantarse en el momento que su cuerpo se lo indicaba, tomar una ducha y vestirse, últimamente no tenia ganas de almorzar antes de ir al colegio, pero los entrenamientos le exigían mucha energía de su parte, e iba a ser mal visto que el capitán del equipo de baseball se desmallase en medio del campo, así que con un gesto un poco de asco se forzaba a engullir cualquier cosa que encontrase en su nevera, ya siendo solo jugo o inclusive sobras de la comida que el mismo había preparado un día antes.

  
Su casa siempre se encontraba vacía, no tenia unos padres muy responsables como para acordarse de llegar para ver a su hijo, o asistir a alguno de sus juegos, cumplían con lo único que ellos pensaban que era lo necesario, el dejarle dinero para que el se las arreglara solo y aun así, la casa no se encontraba muy sucia, no como se espera de un chico que aparentemente vive solo ya que a Kevin no le agradaba la suciedad, luego de su forzoso almuerzo tomaba su casco y su mochila, cerraba su casa y sacaba su moto del garaje disponiéndose a ir a toda velocidad hacia el colegio.  
Le encantaba la velocidad, sentía que iba tan rápido que todos sus problemas se quedaban atrás, tanto que no se daba cuenta de lo que lo rodeaba, lo único que veía era el camino, el camino y una delgada figura, la misma que veía todas las mañanas dirigirse al mismo colegio desde que empezó el año escolar, parecía que una luz emanaba de el, ya que era la única persona que podía divisar cuando iba sobre su moto, incluso parecía que en el mundo solo existían ellos dos en ese momento, el verlo le ocasionaba una sensación muy agradable, incluso más agradable que la velocidad misma, pero esa emoción no le duraba mucho tiempo, esta se desvanecía como el aire al ver que la otra persona no le regresaba la mirada, podía notar que tenia el misma agradable sentimiento que el, solo que esta junto con su mirada se las dedicaba a alguien más, podía escuchar a su corazón quebrarse cada vez que veía como Edward le dirigía una tierna sonrisa a Eddy, sonrisa que el había deseado recibir desde hace ya varios años...

  
Kevin tenia alrededor de 11 años cuando sus padres decidieron mudarse a una casa con mas espacio, cosa que el veía innecesario ya que era el único hijo que tenían y sus padres casi nunca estaban en casa por el trabajo, pero le agradaba la idea, sabia que si se mudaban del departamento a un barrio como en el que recién habían llegado podría tener la oportunidad de hacer amigos, tenia vecinos antes que le enseñaron a andar en bicicleta y unos cuantos trucos, pero todos eran adolescentes un poco ya grandes, por lo que no le dedicaban mucho tiempo, el quería amigos de su edad, chicos con los cuales poder jugar a todas horas y tener cosas en común de las que hablar, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que esto ocurriera, unas cuantas semanas después ya se había echo amigo de algunos chicos en el barrio, entre ellos una adorable y linda chica de nombre Nazz y un chico un tanto raro a quien llamaban Nath.  
Eran divertidos los días que pasaba junto a sus nuevos amigos, todos se asombraban al ver los trucos que podía realizar con su bicicleta y a Kevin le agradaba toda la atención que recibía  
-Esos son solo unos trucos que aprendí en la ciudad, si quieren yo podría enseñarles- decía Kevin mientras detenía su bicicleta frente a los chicos  
-Uy si, todos veamos al presumido de Kevin girar como tonto en su estúpida bicicleta- Kevin al escuchar estas palabras dio la vuelta con una mirada retadora para encontrarse con Eddy, el cual solo se quedo callado ante tal reacción mientras Ed sonreía como siempre detrás de este -Mejor cállate Eddy, solo lo dices por que estas celoso- replicaba Nath, ya que para este Kevin se había convertido como un hermano, el cual no entendía por que desde que había llegado al barrio Eddy siempre buscaba la forma de fastidiarlo, pero ya lo tenia harto, hizo un puño con ambas manos dirigiéndose hacia este con intenciones de romperle todos los dientes cuando de pronto un pequeño chico se interpuso en su camino.  
-P..por favor Señor Kevin, no esta bien recurrir a la violencia- decía Edward mientras le temblaban un poco las rodillas  
-Apártate cabeza de calcetín, no lo defiendas- Kevin hizo a un lado a doble d, cosa que lo tomo por sorpresa he hizo que ese tropezara con una piedra haciendo que cayera al suelo, Kevin se apuro a tomarlo del brazo y levantar lo con cuidado  
-Ah! Discúlpame doble D, no tenia intención de tirarte al suelo- aunque Kevin tenia la típica imagen de un brabucon, no le gustaba meterse con alguien que obviamente no podía defenderse solo, por lo que le daba miedo lastimar doble d, el cual daba una imagen de fragilidad  
-No te preocupes, claramente fue un accidente- decía Edward mientras le daba una tierna sonrisa a Kevin como gesto de agradecimiento, ante tal imagen, Kevin sentía como si se congelara, en aquel momento no supo averiguar la razón pero el verlo sonreír de aquella manera lo hizo sentir una extraña sensación en el estomago...algo hizo click dentro de el.  
-Te encuentras bien Kev?- se dirigió Nath hacia su distraído amigo con un tono preocupado después de ver como este seguía con la mirada a doble d mientras se alejaba.  
\- Ah! S..si .. yo, yo estoy bien- tartamudeaba Kevin al tratar de volver en si, cuando lo logro se dio cuenta de que Edward ya se había alejado un poco con los Ed's, inconscientemente sus pies comenzaron a caminar en dirección hacia el, no estaba consiente de lo que hacia, pero si sabia que quería seguir viendo esa sonrisa, al dar unos cuantos pasos se detuvo al sentir como una mano lo tomaba del brazo, se giro para encontrarse con su amiga de mirada confundida.  
-Que haces Kevin?, déjalo ya, solo son un trió de tontos, no valen la pena- decía Nazz a Kevin mientras lo dirigía hacia el otro lado  
-Ah...claro, si, tienes razón, no vale la pena ...- lo decía con un tono no muy convincente mientras trataba de disimular como con su mirada seguía aquel chico de tierna sonrisa, mientras tanto Nath no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba. Se había dado cuenta de como Nazz interfirió de una manera en la que parecía desesperada por llamar la atención de Kevin, mientras este con una mirada distraída hacia el suelo, como si pareciera algo interesante para el, no supo como explicarlo, pero se sentía afligido por ver a su amigo de esa manera.

  
No tenia ni la mas mínima idea del por que lo hacia, pero desde que vio aquella sonrisa quiso volverla a ver, a si que cada vez que tenia la oportunidad se entrometía en los planes de Edy, aun que la situación hiciese parecer que era un total brabucon tratando de meterse con alguien mas dedil, el lo hacia con la única razón de vigilar a doble d, era tan delgado y tierno que sentía la necesidad de protegerlo, ya que constantemente salia lastimado por todas las locuras de Edy.

  
Con el pasar del tiempo cada vez que lo veía en problemas se dirigía hacia el de inmediato para ayudarle, tratando de volver a ver aquella sonrisa, pero lo único que logro ver fue como lo que tanto anhelaba se lo dedicaba a otra persona, en ese momento se dio cuenta que lo hacia con cariño, y no solo era la sonrisa, era también una mirada tierna acompañada por un pequeño rubor que adornaba esas suaves y blancas mejillas, pero no estaban siendo dedicadas a el, si no mas bien a Edy, después de eso no podía evitar sentirse furioso cada vez que veía a Edy, tenia ganas de golpearlo y lo peor de todo es que no tenia un motivo claro de por que quería hacerlo, eso era lo que mas lo irritaba.

  
-Hombre, si que estas enamorado- decía Nath mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro de Kevin, el cual tenia un buen rato que se encontraba mirando como doble d se escondía detrás de Ed mientras Edy discutía con Rolf y Nazz  
-Pero qué dices!? Enamorado? Pff...- Aunque su hablar se mostrara tranquilo mientras lo decía, Kevin sentía como su corazón latía muy fuerte, con un rostro que mostraba un gran sonrojo y una mirada delatante. Sería posible que lo que sintiera por aquel otro chico era amor?

Ante esta reacción Nath lo miro dándole una sensación de que había descubierto algo muy interesante, pero no quiso exponer a su amigo hasta que este se diera cuenta de lo que sentía, así que por el momento solo se limito a decir.  
-Haha pero mira que reacción has tendido! Era broma, era broma! Yo se que a Nazz solo la quieres como una amiga- sabia que no era ella la razón por la cual Kevin había actuando de esa manera, pero el quería que se diera cuenta por si solo sobre sus sentimientos para que nadie influyera en sus emociones.  
-Haha...si, claro, una broma...-  
Gracias al ocurrente comentario de Nath, este lo hizo pensar durante un tiempo, haciendo que observara durante más tiempo a Doble D analizando la manera que lo hacia sentir y los pensamientos que le hacia tener el simple echo de verlo a distancia. Hasta que una noche, Kevin metido duramente en considerar sus sentimientos tuvo una fuerte revelación.   
_"¿Estaré enamorado? ¿Pero como? Es un chico como yo...¿Cómo podría sentir algo por el...podría?... ¡UGH! Se supone que cuando estas enamorado piensas en esa persona todo el día, no? en su cara, en su sonrisa, sus labios, en su torpe pero tierno caminar que te hace querer correr a abrazarlo y querer mirar sus lindos y claros ojos que reflejan el cie..."_ ante este pensamiento Kevin se levanto exaltado de su cama, su cara había tomado un color rojo tan intenso que parecía un jitomate. " _No, no , no , noooooo, si estuviera enamorado además de abrazarlo quisiera...tomar su mano? y ...B-b-b-besarlo?!"_ Ante tan vergonzoso pensamiento no pudo evitarpatalear y revolverse en sus propias cobijas, como es posible que quisiera simplemente el CONSIDERAR el besar a un chico y en vez de asco sentir emoción y anhelo?! No podía creerlo.  
_"DIOS ..... SI QUE ESTOY ENAMORADO!!! Pero como?! el es un chico ......ES UN CHICO!!!! ..... ME EH ENAMORADO DE UN CHICO!!!!"_ llevaba sus manos a la cabeza revolviéndose el mismo sus cabellos naranjas mientras trataba de analizar como había llegado a enamorarse de otro chico. Trato de compararlo con el cariño que le tenia a sus demás amigos, pero intentar pensar considerar como enamoramiento a alguien más le daba asco y mientras lo hacia no pudo evitar pensar en doble d, pero esta vez recordó como esa sonrisa que Kevin trataba de lograr en cada oportunidad la recibía Eddy, al pensar en esto todos sus pensamientos de pronto se calmaron y su mirada tomo un aspecto sombrío.  
"El que yo este enamorado no significa que el... lo este de mi" al pensar esto sintió un gran peso en su interior que lo hizo recostarse una vez mas, se llevo una mano a su cara con la cual cubría sus ojos y susurro.  
-Aghhhh...me rompen el corazón apenas me enamoro-  y con su auto-descubrimiento soltó una pequeña risa sarcástica a la que le siguió una triste expresión.

  
Habían pasado ya 4 años de esto y no podía evitar pensar en aquel recuerdo cada vez que veía a doble d junto a Eddy. Sus sentimientos eran los mismos desde aquel entonces y se había alegrado un poco al saber que doble d entraría en la misma preparatoria donde el ya estudiaba aunque no pudiese verlo en clase, gracias a la diferencia de un año, este se conformaba con mirarlo de reojo cada cambio de clase en los pasillos, sabia que su triste realidad era solo admirarlo desde lejos...cosa que cambio al escuchar accidentalmente una conversación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclarando las edades quiero decir que Doble d tiene 15 (por cumplir 16) cursando el primer semestre, mientras Kevin tendrá 17 recién cumplidos y en 3er semestre.
> 
> Kevin se habrá dado cuenta de sus sentimientos a los 13 años durante su segundo año de secundaria.  
> Eso es todo por hoy ;)  
> Edit echo 18/09/2018


	3. Se empieza como amigo

La campana que avisaba el fin de clase había sonado por todo el colegio, dándole paso a cientos de adolescentes que salían de sus respectivos salones dispuestos a disfrutar de su fin de semana, Nazz había planeado la salida perfecta aquel viernes por la tarde, en donde iría con sus amigos a la pista de patinaje, estaba muy emocionada y a la vez nerviosa, ya que se había dispuesto ese día a confesar le sus sentimientos a Kevin, a ella siempre le había gustado y no era un secreto para nadie, ya que por su forma de comportase cuando estaba con el todo el mundo sabia lo que ella sentía, se dirigió junto con Nath y el resto de sus amigos a la salida del colegio dispuestos a esperar a que Kevin terminara su entrenamiento, pero al ver que no salia, Nath se ofreció para ir a buscarlo y saber el por que de su tardanza. No demoro mucho en encontrarlo, puesto que este estaba frente su casillero guardando sus cosas.

  
-Hombre, donde estabas? Te hemos estado esperando, íbamos a patinar recuerdas?- decía Nath mientras se recargaba en el casillero junto al de Kevin.  
-Si lo se, lo siento, el entrenador me pidió guardar el equipo- Luego de decir eso cerro la puerta de su casillero y se dispuso a caminar junto con Nath hacia la salida.  
-Viejo, no creo que sea buena idea salir hoy, parece que se acerca una muuuuy fuerte tormenta, tal vez seria mejor ir a ver una peli....- Nath dejo de hablar en cuanto sintió como el brazo de Kevin lo detenía sin previo aviso -Pero que te pasa hombre!! casi me sacas todo el air...- Esta vez antes de que terminara esa frase Kevin le había tapado la boca con su mano y lo arrastro hasta un espacio entre los casilleros haciendo que su presencia no fuese vista por el par de personas que había escuchado venir  
-Shhhh guarda silencio, quieres?- le dijo Kevin aun con su mano en su boca, después de esto asomo la cabeza para aclarar sus sospechas y si, ese par de personas eran Edward y Edy, quienes al parecer tenían una conversación un tanto seria por lo que dejaba notar el rostro afligido de doble d.  
-¿Cual es el problema? solo son dos de los edd's- dijo Nath con un tono sarcástico después de haber logrado remover la mano de Kevin de su boca.  
-Shhh!! dije que te callaras, no me dejas escuchar- se notaba como Kevin estaba muy intrigado por saber que era lo que estaban discutiendo.  
Nath tenia muchas ganas de reír, ya que le resultaba gracioso como el gran y fuerte Kevin, reconocido por casi todo el colegio como uno de los chicos mas atractivos, se moría por el chico mas Nerd de todos los que había visto en su vida.  
Ambos chicos permanecieron quietos y en silencio en ese pequeño espacio esperando que los ed's terminaran de hablar, escucharon toda la conversación de como Edy le pedía a doble d que se distanciaran por un tiempo, a lo cual se quedaron sorprendidos, Kevin por que sabia que doble d tenia fuertes sentimientos hacia Edy y Nath por que estaba al tanto del cuadro amoroso que involucraba a ese par de Ed's, Kevin y Nazz. Esperaron a que terminara la platica, y cuando se dejo de escuchar sonido alguno asomo la cabeza para verificar que ya no hubiese nadie en el pasillo y poder salir de ahí.  
-Wooow viejo!! eso si no me los esperaba- decía Nath mientras aflojaba sus brazos por el rato incomodo en ese reducido espacio -Y bien? Iras tras de el o esperaras a que se pierda otra oportunidad?-  
-Q-Q-Qué quieres decir con eso, eh!?- sorprendido, Kevin miro a Nath intrigado por lo que su amigo acababa de decirle -P-pero de que carajos estas hablando?!-  
-Ayyy por favor Kevin!! A quien quieres engañar? Se nota a kilómetros de distancia que te mueres por el cabeza de calcetín- al escuchar eso ya no solo estaba sorprendido, si no también completamente rojo.  
-P-ero cómo es qué lo sabes?!- lo decía con un tono de preocupación y miedo al ser descubierto por su mejor amigo.  
-Crees que YO tu MEJOR AMIGO! No me iba a dar cuenta con lo obvio que eres o que? Ya no recuerdas tooodas las cosas arriesgada-mente estúpidas que hacías por el? Como la vez que la jauría de perros persigo a doble d por toda la calle gracias a la estúpida idea de Eddy de querer usar amuletos echos con pelo de gato, corriste para cargarlo entre tus brazos mientras recibías toda clase de mordidas en tus piernas!!! y no solo eso, ohhh claro que no! También nunca le diste un solo golpe, a pesar de que les dabas miles de palizas al otro par de idiotas tu nunca tocas a doble d y lo único que se te ocurría decir era " _Eeeeh bueno, es que es demasiado dedil, no vale la pena ocupar mi tiempo en el"_ , oooh pero ahí no acaba la cosa, aparte de todo eso tienes amenazado a todo el equipo de baseball!! Les advertiste que si se atrevían a siquiera tocarle un solo cabello ibas a castigar los de tal manera que ya no les darían ganas de volverse a meter con el, y lo decías con la misma excusa de que nadie debe aprovecharse de alguien mas débil que ...- Nath fue visto siendo silenciado nuevamente por la mano de Kevin, el cual estaba a punto de derretirse por la vergüenza.  
-Y si sabias todo eso ... POR QUE NUNCA ME DIJISTE NADA!?-  
-Debía hacerlo? No es asunto mio de quien decides enamorarte ...a menos que sea de mi claro, lo cual me daría un poco de miedo y tal vez me alejaría de ti haha-  
\- Pero .... por que no dijiste nada a nadie? Espera ...se lo dijiste a alguien?!-  
\- Auch! Eso duele sabes?! Que poca confianza me tienes, llevo años viendo como suspiras por el y nunca he dicho ni una sola palabra y es así como me lo agradeces?! Hmmp!- Termino por decir Nath con falsa indignación.  
\- Yo... yo no quería ofenderte- Se disculpaba Kevin un poco mas calmado -Lo siento... y gracias por no decir nada-  
-Tranquilo hombre- decía Nath mientras palmeaba suavemente la espalda de su amigo -Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo, pero si no vas tras de el en este mismo instante me veré obligado a gritar en frente de toda la escuela como es que estas perdidamente enamorado de un tonto haha-  
-Si como no, tu crees que es fácil? Piensas que puedo llegar y decir "Hey doble d, ahora que te han bateado que te parece si sales conmigo?" no por el echo de que le acaban de romper el corazón me lo va a entregar así como así, el lleva años enamorado de ese estúpido enano, en todo este tiempo ni siquiera me a notado un poco..- Kevin bajo su cabeza mirando hacia el suelo recordando su frustración.  
-Y en que momento te dije que te le declararas, torpe?!-  
-Bueno y como se supone que lo haga si ni siquiera somos amigos genio?!-  
-EXACTO ILUSO!! Empieza por ser un amigo!- Kevin miro sorprendido a Nath como si de repente este se hubiese convertido en todo un sabio -Todo se empieza por la amistad! Los amigos se consuelan unos a otros, y sabes que? eso es precisamente lo que el necesita en este momento, entiendo que sientas impotencia al saber que esta enamorado de alguien mas, lo que no entiendo es que quieras dejar pasar tan valiosa oportunidad!! ¿Qué no lo captas? Le han roto en corazón! Si eres tu el que le ayude a levantarse otra vez lo mas seguro es que tengas una oportunidad de enamorarlo!  
-Nath...-  
-Kevin...no te rindas, o algún día lo lamentaras de verdad, vamos ve con el-  
\- Pero y los demás?-  
-Tu tranquilo, ya veré yo que les invento haha-  
Kevin abrazo dulcemente por el cuello a su amigo -Gracias viejo-  
-Hey para eso estamos los amigos- tras decir esto Kevin se dispuso a salir corriendo por la salida del campo trasero para así no encontrarse con Nazz y los demás, mientras que Nath se dirigía hacia la salida pensado en que excusa podría decirles, cuando en eso volteo a ver la puerta de uno de los salones de primer año del cual habían salido los ed's hace unos momentos para encontrarse con una mochila olvidada en una butaca, al darse cuenta de quien era el dueño de esa mochila hizo una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa -oooh amigo, esto se esta poniendo interesante- Nath no era un mal chico, pero si le gustaba estar al pendiente de lo que lo rodeaba y le divertía un tanto las situaciones que sabia que serian complicadas de resolver  
-Por qué tardas tanto?! y Kevin? pensé que habías entrado a buscarlo- Nazz había entrado al salón de primero al darse cuenta de que Nath estaba ahí.  
-Ah! Bueno pues es que mmm...Kevin tuvo unaaaa.. llamada, si! una llamada, de suuuu madre que necesitaba verlo, así que se fue corriendo, que no lo viste? lo mas seguro es haya pasado junto a ti y no lo has notado- decía Nath mientras trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo por la mentira improvisada, no era muy bueno engañando a los demás.  
\- oh, ya veo, es una pena- decía Nazz pensando que sus planes para su confesión se habían arruinado - Y esa mochila?, no es la tuya, de quien es?- preguntaba un tanto intrigada a su compañero.  
-Cual? esta? ...es de unas mejillas dulces distraídas haha- mientras lo decía no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el pequeño paraguas que estaba dentro de la mochila.  
-¿Mejillas dulces? ¿Se te ocurrió ese apodo para la persona que te gusta, es un poco tonto no te parece?- Nath no le gustaba esa persona, pero si tenia cierto parecido con la cual estaba enamorado. No le molestaba lo que los otros dijeran de el, pero si le fastidiaba un poco la actitud que tenia Nazz, la verdad es que ellos no se agradaban del todo, a Nath siempre le desagrado la manera en como quería obligar a que Kevin pasara mas tiempo con ella y claramente se veía que ella sabia que Kevin gustaba de otra persona, y el echo que tratara de obligarlo a cambiar sus sentimientos le molestaba a Nath, pero le preocupaba saber si ella estaba enterada o no de quien era esa otra persona, y a Nazz no le agradaba el echo de que Nath siempre estuviese pegado a Kevin, esto hacia mas difícil el tratar de enamorarlo.  
-Bueno mi estimada Nazz, eso es algo que a ti no te concierne, y si me disculpas hoy no me siento muy bien, así que me iré a mi casa a descansar, espero que tu y los demás se la pasen bien ...patinando bajo la lluvia- al termino de sus palabras un gran estruendo se escucho en el cielo y gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer. Cosa que dibujo otra sonrisa aun mas maliciosa que la anterior en el rostro de Nath mientras que Nazz había pasado al enojo y dirigía una mirada penetrante hacia su "amigo" que se encaminaba a la salida.

  
Mientras tanto Kevin al escuchar aquel estruendo sintió como de inmediato pequeñas gotas de agua empezaban a caer en su rostro agitado de tanto correr, así que decidió parar por un momento para sacar el paraguas que tenia en su mochila y poder seguir buscando a doble d, pasaron unos minutos mientras caminaba tratando de calmarse, pero sin dejar de lado su búsqueda, cuando fue en ese momento que lo vio sentado en aquella banca, se quedo estático al ver como esos tristes ojos no paraban de soltar lagrimas, se notaba como trataba de lavar con la lluvia su decepción y eso lo lastimaba aun mas. El ver que la persona que amas sufre por alguien más no es una sensación muy agradable, se dispuso a dar la vuelta para que aquella escena no le afectara a el también, pero al hacerlo pudo escuchar claramente la voz de Nath retumbando en su cabeza _"Empieza por ser un amigo!"_ hizo un puño con la mano y se dirigió rápido hasta donde estaba doble d para colocar le su sombrilla sobre el  
-.Kevin?- decía doble d con un cierto tono de confusión en su voz.  
\- Vas a enfermarte, acaso no trajiste un paraguas contigo?-  
-Si, pero yo .... olvide mi mochila- bajo la mirada tratando de ocultar sus ojos llorosos, cosa que no le funciono ya que Kevin se había puesto en cuclillas para mirarlo a la cara, aun sosteniendo la sombrilla sobre doble d.  
-Entonces ven, te llevo a tu casa- luego de decir eso se puso en pie de nuevo extendiendo su mano con intenciones de ayudarlo a levantarse.  
-No, estoy bien!! No te preocupes...yo estoy bien- Una sonrisa fingida salio en su rostro tratando de convencerlo de su anterior comentario.  
-No, no lo estas, vamos- extendió una vez mas su mano aun mas cerca de el -No me moveré de aquí hasta que vengas conmigo- doble d un poco desganado tomo la mano de kevin, después de eso solo se pudo ver como una pequeña esperanza alcanzaba a cubrirse bajo aquella tormenta ...


	4. No eres una molestia

La lluvia aumentaba de ritmo a cada momento, las gotas caían con mayor intensidad y en gran cantidad, ambos chicos caminaban a la par bajo aquel paraguas, Kevin tenia todo su hombro izquierdo mojado ya que se estaba concentrando en tapar lo mas que pudiese a doble d para que este no se mojara más de lo que ya estaba, de repente el más pequeño de los dos paro en seco mientras mostraba una expresión de asombro y preocupación en su rostro, Kevin al sentir que este dejo de caminar también se detuvo con solo haber caminado un paso más adelante, sin dejar de cubrirlo.

  
-Doble d?- pregunto Kevin con cierta extrañeza hacia la actitud de su compañero.  
-Mi mochila...- decía doble d sin dejar de mostrar aquella mirada asombrada - Yo...olvide mi mochila-  
-Si, y? Ya me lo habías dicho antes-  
-No, no es eso, es que en mi mochila están...mis llaves- al termino de sus palabras volteo a ver a Kevin sin cambiar su expresión.  
-Oh, ya...y no están tus padres?-  
-N..no, ambos están trabajando- Al termino de estas palabras termino por dirigir su mirada al suelo, con esta situación Kevin no pudo evitar el leve sonrojo que crecía por sus mejillas ante la emoción de lo que podría pasar a partir de ahora.  
-Bueno puedes quedarte conmigo mientras esperas a que lleguen- comentaba tranquilo mientras que el podría sentir emoción y el nerviosismo en su estomago.  
-No, es que no entiendes...ellos salieron por un viaje de negocios desde el miércoles y no regresaran hasta el domingo por la tarde- Al decir esto su rostro se había tornado completamente blanco de la preocupación, mientras que el de Kevin pasaba de tener un leve sonrojo a cubrirlo casi por completo de un color rojo intenso, de nuevo por causa de los pensamientos que tenia en ese instante, tenia la total intención de pasar todo el fin de semana con doble d, aunque obviamente sabia que no podía declararse aun, pero lo sola idea de poder tenerlo a su lado por dos días le bastaba...por ahora.  
\- Bueno si tu quieres yo... podría...- y antes de poder terminar aquella frase una gran ventisca paso por en medio de los dos, haciendo que el paraguas se volteara por completo y quedara totalmente inservible, y para empeorar las cosas la lluvia aumento a un nivel que casi dolía el recibirla en la piel.  
-DEMONIOS!!!- gritaba Kevin mientras tiraba el paraguas a un lado de la calle -Hay que correr!! vamos!!!- se quito su chaqueta para poder cubrir con ella a doble d lo mas que pudiera mientras lo abrazaba para dirigirlo lo mas rápido posible hacia su casa.  
Ambos chicos pudieron al fin resguardarse de la lluvia. Al llegar al pórtico de la casa de Kevin, mientras doble d se quitaba la chaqueta de Kevin de la cabeza para pasarla a sus hombros, Kevin trataba de exprimir su gorra para tratar de secarla lo mas que pudiera, luego de esto se dispuso a abrir la puerta, extender una de sus manos en dirección al interior de la casa para invitar a Edward a entrar.  
-Amm...Kevin yo creo que mejor iré a otro lado, no quisiera incomodar- decía doble d con un cierto tono de miedo en su manera de hablar.  
-Y a donde piensas ir con semejante lluvia? no te preocupes, no hay nadie en mi casa, vamos a entrar quieres?- tomo del hombro a doble para hacerlo pasar, cuando de pronto noto como todo su semblante se ponía tenso a su contacto.  
\- Acaso tu...me tienes miedo?- pregunto un tanto extrañado.  
\- No! Claro que no...es solo que, bueno... yo no podría tenerte miedo q-quiero decir, no es que no causes miedo .. digo, no! bueno...lo-lo siento- trato de ocultar su nerviosismo agachando un poco la cabeza en dirección contraria de Kevin.  
-No, esta bien...supongo que yo me lo he ganado, ...perdona doble d- dirigió su mano hacia la parte trasera de su propio cuello sobando lo mientras miraba el suelo de la entrada.  
\- No Kevin, de verdad no es eso...tu nunca me has echo daño lo se, pero tampoco hemos hablado mucho...y bueno, es como si prácticamente no nos conociéramos-  
Kevin volteo su mirada de nuevo hacia doble d, un poco más calmado al saber que no era miedo lo que sentía -Haha...supongo que tienes razón, pero nunca se tienen suficientes amigos, no te parece? Entra por favor...vas a enfermar- le ofreció una suave sonrisa para expresarle confianza y de nuevo lo invito a pasar.  
\- Bueno... gracias, disculpa las molestias- la puerta se cerro detrás de el, haciendo que el ruido de la lluvia disminuyera al igual que el frió.  
Doble d no tenia en claro el por que Kevin estaba haciendo esto por el, sabia que nunca le había echo daño, y en si hubo veces en las que le fue de gran ayuda, e incluso se podría decir que tenían un tipo de amistad cuando niños, pero llevaba un par de años en los que no habían si quiera cruzado palabras y desde entonces no sabían mucho uno del otro. Sus dudas lo estaban incomodando un poco, y doble d no era un chico que se le conociera por conformarse con poca información, por lo que decidió el preguntarle a Kevin que era lo que estaba sucediendo una vez que este llegara de ir por unas toallas.  
-Aquí tienes Edd- le coloco la toalla en la cabeza mientras la frotaba con cuidado por encima de su gorro- tal vez seria una mejor idea que tomaras una ducha caliente para que entres en calor-  
-Kevin...no quiero ser grosero pero...por qué?-  
-Pues por que podrías enfermar dhaaaa, que no vez que estas todo mojado?- Comento de manera divertida.  
-No me refería a eso,...por qué me estas ayudando?, sonará grosero pero...ni si quiera somos amigos-  
La pregunta le sorprendió un poco, sabia que esta situación no era momento de decir sus profundas intenciones hacia doble d pero tampoco pensaba mentir sobre su sincero interés hacia el otro chico.  
-Bueno, la verdad es que...yo desde hace algún tiempo que quería hablarte...pero no sabia como acercarme a ti- se sentó en el sofá para no tener que ver a doble d a la cara y no ponerse aun más nervioso.  
-Tu querías hablarme? ¿A mi?- Edd quería una respuesta clara por lo que se sentó en frente de Kevin para poder hablar de manera más directa con el.  
-Siempre he tenido ganas de hablarte...bueno es decir, pareces una persona interesante-  
-Lo dices en serio?...Bueno, y por qué no lo hiciste desde antes?-  
-Bueno es que siempre estabas con ese par de idiotas, y parecía que nunca ibas a prestarle atención a nadie más que a ellos, y la verdad siempre pensé que era un desperdicio el que alguien como tu estuviera todo el tiempo con torpes como esos dos, trate de hablarte varias veces...solo que no sabia el como ser más cercano a ti sin separarte de esos tontos...-  
\- Es por eso qué me ayudabas cuando niños? ¡¿Cómo aquella vez de los perros?!-   
\- Pues si, me molestaba que siempre hicieras las tonterías que se le ocurrieran a Eddy, incluso aunque pudieras salir lastimado- Comento volteando la vista un poco exasperado por  el antiguo comportamiento peligroso de los Edds.  
-Haha se que a veces pueden ser un tanto hmm especiales... pero son mis queridos amigos, ellos fueron los primeros en creer en mi-Dibujo en su rostro una tierna sonrisa, la cual tan rápido como apareció se desvaneció al recordar lo que apenas hace unos momentos le había dicho Eddy en la escuela, Kevin se dio cuenta de su repentino cambio de expresión por lo que decidió hacer que doble d no pensara en ello y poder hacerlo feliz.  
-Bueno! Ya que se da la oportunidad ¿Qué te parece conocernos un poco mejor? Me agradaría tener conversaciones con alguien que no se la pase hablando todo el día sobre chicas o comida haha-  
-Haha lo dices por Nath?-  
-Es agradable, y lo quiero, digo, es mi mejor amigo, pero a veces es desesperante y pues tu pareces ser el tipo de personas con las que los temas para hablar no se acaban ¿Eres un experto en cualquier área de conocimientos no es así? Es por eso que me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo-  
-Hahaha Me parece una idea encantadora, gracias por acercarte a mi- doble d le ofreció otra de esas sonrisas que hacían al pelirrojo estremecerse por completo, haciendo que su sangre hirviera y su auto-control estuviera a punto de desbordarse.  
-Cr..creo que sera mejor tomar una ducha!!- Se levanto exaltado con una pequeña preocupación de ser demasiado obvio en sus sentimientos, el hablar demasiado y además ¿Sonrojarse al verlo reír? -Al decir ducharnos no refiero que lo hagamos juntos! Digo aaaahhh olvida eso... pero podrías enfermar si sigues mojado así que ven conmigo- Trato de ocultar su, ahora más evidente, sonrojo dándole la espalda y comenzó a encaminarse hacia su cuarto  
-Aamm.. no Kevin, esta bien, yo iré a casa a ducharme y a cambiarme-  
-Y como planeas entrar?-  
-Ah! cierto...podría ir con Ed-  
\- Si claro, como si te atrevieras a entrar a ese basurero de habitación, ademas de que Sarah estará ahí-  
-Bueno...yo no quiero causar aun más molestias de las que ya he echo-  
-Ahh doble d...si no quisiera tu compañía ya te habría echado de mi casa. Ademas, no me causas ninguna molestia, vamos, te daré una muda limpia-  
-No tienes por que hacerlo Kevin- Comentaba Edd con un poco de pena.  
-Pero quiero hacerlo- luego de decir esto lo tomo de la muñeca y lo dirigió hacia el baño que se conectaba solamente a su habitación y le coloco en sus manos una toalla limpia.  
-Te dejare una muda de ropa limpia sobre la cama vale? Puedes dejar la ropa mojada sobre el lavamanos, me ocupare de ella mas tarde-  
-No hace falta que hagas eso, ademas tu también estas mojado, más de lo que estoy yo, deberías ducharte también- Ante tales palabras Kevin se sobresalto a si mismo por el echo de pensar en eso como una invitación a tomar una ducha juntos, estas fantasías eran muy peligrosas.

-No te preocupes! No es ningún problema, yo me duchare en el baño de mis padres, tomate tu tiempo, vale?- cerro la puerta con rapidez para dejar de verlo, ya que estaba a unos segundos de tomarlo entre sus brazos, se recargo en la puerta y llevo su mano a su frente para tratar de calmar sus nervios, unos segundos después se separo de esta y busco entre sus cajones la ropa mas ajustada que tuviese, ya que había una diferencia de tamaños un poco grande entre el y doble d y mas por los moderados músculos que se le habían formado por el baseboll, mientras que Edd era muy delgado y mas bajo en estatura. Encontró una camisa que le quedaba un poco ceñida la tomo y vio que debajo de esta estaba un gorro que había comprado hace algún tiempo por las épocas de frió, pero que nunca uso ya que se sentiría incomodo sin su gorra lo tomo y lo dejo sobre su cama junto con la camisa, un suéter y un pantalón que le quedaba algo ajustado.  
Ya en la ducha mil y una cosas pasaban por su cabeza, se encontraba extremadamente feliz al poder dirigir le al fin la palabra después de mucho tiempo, y a la vez se sentía muy nervioso por no saber si podría seguir controlándose a si mismo _-"Dios, tengo que calmarme! A este paso se que podre convencerlo para quedarse a dormir aquí, pensar en pasar aún más tiempo a su lado me pone nerviosisimo... pero tendré que controlarme porque si entro en pánico podría llegar a pasarme de la raya en mis palabras... o peor aun, en mis acciones! "-_  Kevin sabia que con el afán de perfeccionismo en la organización que tenia doble d descartaría a Ed como opción por el echo de lo asquerosa que estaba su habitación y que Sarah estaría en la casa, y bueno, Edy no esta en consideración por el momento, así que básicamente tenia todas las de ganar, salio de ducharse lo mas rápido que pudo para preparar las cosas para hacer de comer y disfrutarlo junto con doble d, tomo todo lo necesario para preparar espagueti a la boloñesa y se dispuso a cocinar, unos minutos después escucho como unos cuantos pasos sonaban por el corredor hasta la cocina.  
-Espero y te guste el espagueti, o podría preparar algo más si no te agrada-  
-Oh no tenias por que hacerlo, no era necesario-  
-Hmm... muy bien doble d vamos a poner reglas, no puedes volver a decirme "no te molestes" o "no era necesario, no te preocupes" de acuerdo? no eres ninguna molestia, y quiero que me seas honesto cuando algo no te agrada vale?-  
\- Ah! disculpa mi falta de modales Kevin, claro que me gusta el espagueti, muchas gracias-  
-Me alegra oír eso- volvió su vista de nuevo hacia lo que estaba preparando.  
-Amm...Kevin... gracias por lo del gorro también- Dijo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro y mirando hacia el suelo con un poco de pena.  
-haha no te preocupes, se que no te agrada estar sin el y eso no tiene nada de malo- una vez mas Kevin estuvo a punto de descontrolarse ya que ante tal comentario pues doble d volvió a mostrar una de aquellas sonrisas que lo ponían de cabeza, así que se volteo abrupta mente para evitar mirarlo. Kevin temía poder derretirse ante tales expresiones o quedarse embobado, el observar de lejos durante tanto tiempo lo hacia pensar que lo que estaba sucediendo no era más que un sueño.  
-No sabia que cocinaras, por el aroma que percibo desde aquí parece ser que es delicioso-  
-Bueno mis padres nunca están y alguien tiene que hacerlo no? hahaha-  
\- Oh... no era mi intención sonar entrometido... lo siento-  
-No tienes por que disculparte, he vivido con ello toda mi vida, es normal para mi. Bueno, esto ya esta listo!!- saco un par de platos de la alacena y sirvió en ellos porciones suficientes para ambos los coloco en la mesa y arrastro una silla hacia atrás.  
-Ven aquí, siéntate- Le ofreció el asiento con una sonrisa.  
-Que amable de tu parte, gracias-   
Kevin se dirigió de vuelta a la cocina por un par de vasos y una jarra de limonada de la nevera, volvió hacia donde estaba doble d y se sentó junto a el, ambos chicos disfrutaron de una comida agradable mientras platicaban para ponerse al tanto de todas las cosas que se perdieron en aquellos años en los que se distanciaron, luego de un rato, aun que ya habían terminado de comer, siguieron platicando, ambos estaban disfrutando en verdad la compañía del otro.   
-Kevin, me gustaría preguntar algo-  
-Pregunta lo que quieras-  
-Bueno se que no me concierne, pero...si llegaste en moto a la escuela, por que regresaste hoy caminando bajo semejante tormenta?-   
Ante esto nuestro amigo pelirrojo solo se paralizo, sabia que excusa dar ante eso y mientras tanto dentro de el se discutía una batalla verbal en si revelar o no la verdad _-"Qué le digo!? No puedo decirle que se me olvido en la escuela por salir corriendo tras el, me pedirá una explicación y no creo poder hacer una excusa creíble mientras le hablo,no ! Aún no había pensado comentarle que escuche su conversación y lo seguí por mi preocupación, o si? Es muy rápido decir algo así? Es normal en amigos que se acaban de formalizar?!"_  
-Kevin?- pregunto doble d un tanto extrañado e inclinando la cabeza hacia el al ver que este no se veía con señales de contestar.  
-Aahhh...bueno veras...es que yo hmm...- hizo una pausa para tragar saliva duro-Yoooo...¡¡¡Se la preste a Nath!!! Si haha, Nath me la pidió esta mañana para ir a... algo que tenia que hacer en su...eso- trato de actuar lo mas natural posible ante semejante mentira ya que fue lo primero que le había venido a la cabeza.  
\- Oh ya veo, pensé que tal vez se te había descompuesto o algo-   
-No, claro que no hahaha-  _-"Tengo que llamar a Nath para que recoja mi moto...lo haré luego, por ahora quiero disfrutar el momento"_ -  
La tarde se les fue rápido, después de lavar los platos entre ambos, gracias a la insistencia de doble d por querer ayudar, se dispusieron a ver películas y cuando menos se dieron cuenta el cielo ya había oscurecido y el reloj marcaba las 10 de la noche.  
-Oh mi dios!! No me di cuenta de la hora, gracias por el día tan agradable, pero sera mejor que me retire- se levanto del sofá y tomo su dirección hacia la puesta, hasta que fue detenido por la muñeca.  
-Espera!! No te vayas... puedes quedarte a dormir aquí si deseas-  
-Eh? No, esta bien me iré con Ed, no quiero ser una molestia, ya fue bastante el que me soportaras toda la tarde- De pronto una mirada un tanto molesta se dirigió hacia el.  
-Creí dejar claro que no eres una molestia, me agrada tu presencia e insisto quédate a dormir....por favor doble d- Le pidió con una voz algo suplicante para convencerlo a quedarse con el.  
-pero... yo-  
-Anda, vamos a la cama- sin aun soltar el agarre de su muñeca lo llevo de nuevo a su habitación, cerro la puerta y saco del closet una colchoneta y un par de almohadas que coloco junto a su cama -Yo dormiré aquí y tu en mi cama-  
-Oh! No Kevin, en todo caso yo dormiré en el suelo-  
-Haha no te estoy preguntando- volvió a tomarlo de la muñeca y lo forzó a recostarse en la cama, puso una cobija sobre el - Mas te vale no moverte entendido?-  
-D..de acuerdo...- dijo Edd escondiendo un poco su rostro debajo de la cobija.  
Aquella noche ambos chicos estuvieron platicando hasta muy tarde, solo hasta que el agotamiento se hizo presente y los obligo a quedarse profundamente dormidos, doble d aun no lo había notado por la distracción, pero desde que vio aquel paraguas negro no volvió a sentir en todo el día aquella melancolía.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Aquí FujoshiMaster ★~(◡‿◡✿)  
> Bueno quiero aclarar antes que nada que esta historia/fanfic ¡No me pertenece! Estoy publicándola en esta plataforma para que llegue a más personas.  
> Intenté ponerme en contacto con el autor para pedirle permiso de hacerlo pero no lo logre así que la publicare yo y si en algún momento el me pide que elimine todo lo que re-publique lo haré, esto es un pequeño aviso por si un día llegan y ya no está la historia, también quiero aclarar que pondré las notas del autor original al inicio del capítulo y las mías al final.  
> Estaré publicando un capítulo cada semana pero el trabajo original lo pueden encontrar aquí: http://amor-yaoi.com/viewstory.php?sid=114440#sthash.2dy8RwwJ.ndfA1Tes.dpuf  
> Los rewinds que dejen a la historia los publicare también en amor-yaoi para que pueda llegar al autor si en algún momento volviera a entrar a su cuenta.  
> ¡Sin más que decir por ahora les agradezco por leer este fanfic!  
> ¡Bye bye!


End file.
